Just You and Me
by rainbowkisses-x
Summary: Ronnie runs away with Amy to start a new life.She heads for Walford at 14, with no plan in mind,and a newborn. This is the story of Ronnie and Amy, of their life together away from Ronnie's past, but what happens when it catches up? RACK eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey. So this is my first story on here, and it's an idea that was inspired by the Gilmore Girls. In no way am I claiming GG or EastEnders as my own - all characters are owned by their respective creators. The story is basically about Ronnie running away to Walford with Amy, and starts her new life there. This chapter is a prologue, the next one may start with Amy being 16. If you like it, please review. If you don't, review and let me know what I can do to make it better. Hope you enjoy it :)_**

* * *

Ronnie held the tiny bundle close to her chest as she breathed a sigh of relief on the train bound for Walford East. She made it, she escaped, and she has her beautiful baby daughter with her. He couldn't hurt them now. It was just her and Amy, nobody else mattered.

She stared out the window, watching the world whizz by. Yesterday she'd given birth, under the threat of her baby being taken away to be adopted. Ronnie knew Archie would try to control her for as long as she was under his roof. She knew she repulsed him for getting pregnant. She knew he was disappointed and angry. He knew he couldn't hurt her while she was carrying her baby. But he knew he could ruin her life after the baby was born. Ronnie also knew this, so this is why twenty three minutes after she gave birth, she ran.

She thought of Roxy. Her sister, who idolised their father. She didn't see his true colours, and if it wasn't for the fact that Archie doted on her, Ronnie would have been worried for her safety. She thought of Glenda, the woman who Ronnie once looked up to, the woman who had once cared for her daughters, the woman, her mother, who left her. She thought of Amy, the moment she found out she was pregnant, Ronnie vowed she would give her the best life possible. She vowed she would never let anyone hurt her, she vowed she would always love and accept Amy for who she is. She's her family now. Nothing can come between them.

"_Next stop, Walford East Station."_

Ronnie carefully made her way to an exit, keeping her sleeping baby close to her chest. As the train slowed to a stop, she leant against the back of a chair and took a deep breath. She didn't know anyone in Walford. Where was she going to stay? Where was she going to work? And what about Amy? Ronnie mentally kicked herself for acting before she thinks. Again. The doors opened, and Ronnie walked onto the platform and towards the exit. She could taste the freedom, but the uncertainty of her future lingered as she pondered her next move. She decided to walk around, see if she could find anyone who could help. Amy stirred, moving in her blankets. Ronnie smiled, daring to believe that she brought this perfect little being into the world.

"It's just you and me, Amy," Ronnie whispered, looking up into the square.

_Just you and me._

* * *

_**Pretty short, but this is only the beginning. Please let me know what you think. Thankyou for reading :)**_


	2. 16

"Amy! Get out of bed!"

Ronnie sighed as she made her way downstairs to the living room. At 16 years old, Amy was the typical teenager – sleeping in until past midday. She sorted through her mail as she heard footsteps above her.

"Mmmhmm," Amy grumbled as she slouched into a chair. "Too early!"

"Amy, it's half twelve. Half your day is wasted now," Ronnie glanced at Amy briefly before going back to her mail, sorting the bills in one pile, while sliding an envelope addressed to Amy across the table.

"Well, it's Saturday. I'm awake most of the week for school, so it's not like I'm wasting my life," Amy opened the envelope, her eyes wide. "Well, I can't be wasting my life if I've been selected as one of the most promising students at school, with the opportunity to apply to Oxbridge after I finish my GCSEs!"

"What?" Ronnie shrieked as she rushed to hug the young girl. "That's amazing! This calls for celebration," Ronnie grabbed a phone book. "Would you like to see a musical or something next weekend?"

Amy's eyes brightened as she nodded enthusiastically. "Could we see Chicago? I've always wanted to see it."

Ronnie nodded as she made the phone call to book the tickets. As she waited for the phone to pick up, she thought about how lucky she is. At 30, she has the most beautiful daughter anyone could ask for. Sometimes she wandered how life could have been different if she hadn't run away, if Amy wasn't with her right now. She missed Roxy, she missed Weymouth at times – especially the beach. But she wouldn't trade her life now for anything. The moment her Auntie Peggy found Ronnie and Amy on the bench in the square 16 years ago, she felt home. Peggy took them in as her own, looked after both of them and when Ronnie hit 18, she earned her keep in the pub. Amy was four years old then, and just started primary school in her first year. Ronnie only worked the hours Amy was at school, the rest of the time she spent raising her daughter. Now at 16 and beginning her final year of secondary school, Ronnie could see how smart Amy had become. She was popular, beautiful and got straight A's. Ronnie opened up a club with a neighbour, Jack Branning, who was the most annoying man she'd ever met. The club brought in a good profit, giving Ronnie and Amy a comfortable lifestyle. She could even say her life was pretty darn perfect right now, but the shadows of her past still haunted her at times. Amy doesn't know about her granddad, how evil and conniving he is. She knows vaguely about Roxy and Glenda, but doesn't push the subject of Ronnie's family. Ronnie was all she needed.

"Hiya, 2 tickets for Chicago, next Saturday, upper circle please," Ronnie waited as the confirmation came through. She gave her name and hung up the phone, turning to Amy with a smile on her face.

"Watch out London, the Mitchell girls are coming!"

Amy smiled as she went through to the living room. "Seriously, head girl? Me? Have my teachers ever met me?" She sat down and picked up the remote.

"Amy, you're smart, there is no reason why they didn't pick you. I'd be surprised if anyone else got it – I keep having to kick half your year group out the club! I need to sack my bouncers for letting underage teenagers get in."

"Yeah, and they always hound me for it! Thanks mum!"

"Sorry, but it's the law. They can come back when they're 18, they're more than welcome." Ronnie followed through to the living room, sitting next to Amy. "But seriously Amy, I'm proud of you. I am the proudest mother on the planet right now!"

Amy smiled, making eye contact with Ronnie. "I have you to thank for it. You never gave up on me."

Ronnie cocked her head, smiling softly. She rubbed Amy's arm assuringly, "No, and thank you for being my daughter. No one could ask for anyone else more amazing."

"Just you and me," Amy murmured, "I remember you whispering that to me every night when I was young. We've made it good, just the two of us."

"Yeah, we have."

Amy thought about it. She often thought about her family, about her grandparents and her auntie. She knew she had no cousins. After all, Ronnie was only 14 when she had her. Roxy is three years younger than Ronnie, which would make her 27 now. Unless she'd done the same as Ronnie, given birth and then ran. But from what Ronnie has said, Roxy is a daddy's girl. She doesn't know much about her granddad. Ronnie's eyes always grew a little hard and changed the subject whenever she asked. He can't have been the nicest person for Ronnie to have to run away from him. It scares Amy to think how close she was to being adopted. Amy was only twenty three minutes old when Ronnie took her away to Walford. Twenty three minutes. Most mothers and babies aren't allowed to leave the hospital for at least a few days. Ronnie must have been desperate to get out of there. She's glad she did though, otherwise she wouldn't have the mother she has now. Ronnie always looked after her, always looked out for her. She always helped with homework and always encouraged Amy to achieve the best she can, helped her believe she could be anything she wanted to be. Now, their mother/daughter relationship is much deeper. They're also like best friends, like sisters as well as mother and daughter. The rest of Albert Square call them the Mitchell Twins, because they look so alike, and are also so inseparable.

"What are you thinking about?" Ronnie's voice broke through Amy's thoughts.

"Nothing, really." Amy knew she was unconvincing, Ronnie's raised eyebrow was proof of that.

"Riiight, well I have to go and sort some things down at the club, do you want to go to the Vic later for dinner? We have no food in at the moment that's edible and in date."

"Yeah sure, will be nice to see Peggy."

Ronnie smiled as she made her way to the front door. "Yeah it will, so be good until then – don't go back to bed!"

Amy threw Ronnie a sarcastic smile as she flipped channels. As soon as Ronnie left the house, she got changed and did some cleaning. She stuck on some music as she worked, not wanting Ronnie to come back from work and have to clean up around the house. She danced along, not hearing the doorbell ring.

On the other side of the door, Roxy Mitchell was waiting for an answer. In more ways than one.


End file.
